List of NWL/HoPWF alumni
This is a list of professional wrestlers and personalities that performed in the National Wrestling League and House of Pain Wrestling Federation (NWL/HoPWF) promotion from: *1988-present (as National Wrestling League) *1997-present (as House of Pain Wrestling Federation) They are listed in alphabetical order of their ring name. Wrestlers 0-9 *6 A *Aaron Stride *Abdullah the Butcher *Adam Brown *Aden Chambers *Agent Orange *Aidiean *A.J. Petrucci *Al B. Damn *Alexander Clay *Alex Lanten *American Jackass *"Spazman" Anthony *Arnold Palmer *Arson *Asian Sensation *Axl Rotten B *"Battling" Bart Sawyer *Big John Studd *Big Poppa Pete *Biggs *"Bigtime" Cory Bush *Bill Collier *Blackhawk *Blood *"Hollywood" Bob Starr *Body Kount the Klown *Brady Hart *Brandon Draconis *Brandon Mercury *Brandon Scott *Brent Rage *Brian Fury *Brooklyn Panther *Buck Child *Buff Bagwell *Butch Hess *"Mad Dog" Buzz Stryker C *Carnage *"Epic" Cashis Carter *Cat Burglar *Chace Rawlings *Chad Bowman *Chris Burns *"Pretty Boy" Chris Cline *Chris Nightmare *Chris Steeler *Chris Wylde *Christopher Cage *Christopher Michaels *Chrono Chris *Chuckie Manson *"Cowboy" Cody Daniels *"The Ice Man" Cody McGraw *Crazy Shea D *D-Block *Damien Mochi *"Professor Danger" Danny Boyd *"Cowboy from Hell" Dave Donovan *Davey Boy Schitz *D.C. Dillinger *Death Falcon Zero *Death Wish *Deuce Donnatelli *Deuce Is Wild *Disco Inferno *Doink the Clown *Doken *Don Roid *Dorian DeVille *"Big" Doug Stahl *Doug Superior *Dreamcatcher *"Outlaw" Drew Pain *D.T. Thunder E *Eagle *"Die Hard" Eddie Edwards *El Scorpio *Eric Envy *Erik Polaris *EZ Money F *Flandingo Martinez *Flex Fenom *Flucko the Clown *The Freak *Fred Cage *Fumar G *Gangrel *Genesis *Germel "GQ" Quinn *Ghost Shadow *Grimace *Goldthumb *The Great Makenko *"The Living Nightmare" Griffen *Guardian *The Gut *Gusten Uberstud *Gutterboy H *Hal Litzer *Harlen Kano *Headshrinker Samu *Hyjinx I *Ian Decay J *J-Balla *Jack Hammer *Jackpot Jimmy Jessup *Jake "The Machine" Davis *Jason Static *Jay Blaze *Jeremy "Izzy" Stoned *Jerkface *The Jersey Kid *Jesse Valentine *Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka *Justin Cage *Joey Rose *John "Paisano" Balsamo *John Rambo *Joker *Jonathan Aaron McMichaels *Jonathan Empire *"Gentleman" Josh Lovejoy K *Karnage *Kerry Von Erich *Kevin Featherstone *Kid Rage *King Kaluha *King Kong Bundy *Krisis *Kurt Keizer L *Latin Tornado *Latin Rage *Lawless *Leslie Leatherman *Liathon *Live Wire *LT *Luca the Tasmanian Devil M *Malachi *Malcolm Y *Marc Mandrake *Mark "The Aquaman" Hadley *"Rocket" Marshall Matters *Matt Longtime *The Mighty Meatball *Mikey Valentino *Morgus the Maniac *Mr. Judgement N *Neil Superior *Nicholas Tide *Nick Hunt *Nightmare *Nikita Allanov *Nikolai Volkoff *NJ Devil *Nomad *Nui the Samoan O *OGB *Ox Hog P *The Patriot *Paul Vault *Pirate of the Caribbean *Prince Malik *Professor Egon Ecton *Psycrotes Q *Qenaan Creed R *Randy Walker *Ray Valasco *RC Luv'n *RD Luv'n *Richard O'Plenty *Ricky Stryc-9 *"Wildman" Robbie Paige *"Cocky" Rocky Dicola *Ruckus *Russian Assassin S *Sabotage *Salvatore Sincere *Samoan Thunder Lance *Sam Sational *Sam Sanders *Sarx *"The Croc Tamer" Savannah Jack *Scott Vaughn *Sexy Steve *Shawn Donavan *"The Pinnacle" Shawn Patrick *Shorty Smalls *Sik Rik Matrix *Snatch Haggis *Solitaire *The Special "K" *Spiff Stevens *Spyral *Stash *Stefan Slayter *Super Destroyer T *Tager *Tai *Tank Thomas *TDS (The Dynamic Sensation) *Terry Funk *Terry Van Horne *Thor (The Hungarian Barbarian) *Todd Hill *"Chippendale" Tom Brandi *Tony Atlas *Tony Rican *Tray Blaylock *Tremor *Tristan Spade *Tytan U V *Vic Voorhees *Vinnie Dicola *"Mr. V.I.P." Viper W *Warpath *Wild Card *William Farnsworth X Y * Yokozuna Z *Zero Tolerance Tag Teams *A-Team (Gutterboy & Jerkface) *The Beverly Hillbillies (Jack Hammer & Slickyboy) *The Big Easy (Bigtime Cory Bush & EZ Money) *The Big New Yorkers (Slicky D & Jerkface) *Body Count (Tytan & Lawless) *The Brothers Superior (Neil Superior & Superior) *The Positive Roll Models (Butch Hess & The Rev) *The Collegiates (Dexter Alexander & Jesse Valentine) *Crucial Impact (Tytan & Dokken) *Disciples of Darkness (Damian & Dragas) *Doink the Clown & Napalm *The Fantastics (Bobby Fulton & Tommy Rogers) *The Goodfellos (Shorty Smalls & Deuce Donnatelli) *The Grungers (Skank & Gutterboy) *Heavy Hitters ("Bigtime" Cory Bush & Tremor) *The Highwaymen (Leslie Leatherman & Jake "The Machine" Davis) *The Hit Squad (Drolix and Kindred) *The House of Pain Bullies (Gutterboy & Skagnetti) *Jack Hammer & Latin Tornado *John Rambo & Headshrinker Samu *Killer Studs (Gustin Uberstud & Brandon Scott) *The Kings of Pain (Rocco Murder & Mark Mason) *The Latin Connection (Fumar & Latin Lover) *Latin Hit Squad (Enforcer & Rush) *Ollie Shorts & Hoss the Boss Chesterfield *Old School (Kevin Featherstone & Scott Vaughn) *Paul Orndorff & B. Brian Blair *Rock 'n' Roll Express (Ricky Morton and Robert Gibson) *Samoan Gangstas (L.A. Smooth & Matt E. Smalls) *The Satanic Warriors *The Super Destroyers (A.J. Petrucci & Doug Stahl) *The Superior Brothers *The Untouchables (Aidean & Flex Fenom) *Void Effect (Vision & Zero) *Wild Boyz ("Pretty Boy" Chris Cline & "Wild Man" Robbie Paige) Women's Division *AmyLee *Brittany Force *Fantasia *Freya *Kacee Carlisle *Luna Vachon *Madison *Nikki Roxx *Niya *Nurse Grace *Special Agent Casey Gunnar *Stacy Hunter *Sumie Sakai Announcers *Paul Booth Managers *Bad Brad *Briana Bryans *Cassie *Chucky Wynn *Desire *Dexter Alexander *Fate *Ferrari *Gothic *Harmony *Ink *Johnny Valiant *Joy Luv'n *J.R. Flurry *J.R. Manitoba *Kacee Carlisle *Katravina *Mighty Biggs *Mike Hay *Mike Trash *Nasty Jenn *Nemesis *Norman Knox *Nurse Grace *Spazman Simmons *Stash *Steph *Tuna For Sushi *Wikit Referees *Brandon Scott *"Handsome" Howard Goldman *Jeff Dennis *Jeremy Shocky *Jim Klechner *Lloyd Dolan *Matt Bennett *Mike DiMuzio *Rob Lick *Steph *Tim Lenhart Category:National Wrestling League alumni